Micronesia (Linda Turner)
Linda Turner is a fan-made character of Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the Federated States of Micronesia ^J^ (ミクロネシア連邦; Mikuroneshia renpō) Kosrea, Pohnpei and Yap. She is also a character in the ONA-Series WTF?!-ness. Donut Steel!1!1!1!!!!!!! Personality and Interests Micronesia is a shy, pretty girl. She thinks a lot about non-essential things (non-essential for the others) and has a "Dissociative identity disorder", since America attacked her (look at "Trivia" for more). She seems to be very lonely and is scared, that someone will disappoint her again and hurt her, like America or Spain did in the past. Micronesia thinks, it's too easy for others to hold her down (like in her past) and everyone could do anything with her. She seems to think like that because of her depressions and the fact that she wouldn't fight against it because she probably would not dare to. Her biggest wish is to meet her discoverer Portugal again. Micronesia tries to make a crash diet, because she has more overweight than America and they seem to have a bet or hold a competition because of that - something like: "who will lose more pounds and who is faster?". America seems to be her rival - he has similar and sometimes also the same problems like Micronesia, but they are not as big as hers (like the overweight). She loves to eat substantial dishes and fish. Linda speaks the seven official Languages of Micronesia and also about a dozen other Languages of Micronesia. Her country earns money with fishes and phosphate ores. She isn't able to project all of her memories at the same time, because of her Dissociative identity disorder. After another personality is activated, she can't remember anything and her character changes. Her eyes also get another color. She rarely uses the switching between personalities, but it's still confusing for her and others. Every personality seem to have another name. Information Relationships Portugal: ''' Found Micronesia and talked a bit to her. Since then she has a crush on Portugal and hopes that she will meet him again. She felt lonely after Portugal left her. ''Spain:'' Spain found Micronesia after Portugal. He overtook something like the rule of the father for her and both were in good terms. He was fascinated because of her beauty and called her „Linda“. They were friends for a long time, but Spain sold her after the Spanish-American War and Germany became the new owner. Micronesia was disappointed and since then they aren't speaking anymore with each other. ''America:'' He made experiments with her and hurt her a lot, especially with his "island hopping" (<-Trivia!). Because of that she got Dissociative identity disorder and is actually scared of him. She critically made a contract with him. Since then he defense her and helps Micronesia with the financing. They still aren't in a much better condition because of that. Linda isn't sure if she could trust America. She is something like his "adopted sister" nevertheless. ''Deutschland:'' He understood Micronesias anger after Spain left her. Both seem to be in good terms, maybe because of their similar character properties. They shared their "loneliness" with each other. While WW1, Germany made Micronesia to a part of his colonie "German-Neuguinea". He later gave Japan the rights and the control over Micronesia. He respectively said "good bye" to her and she seems to be happy about it, because he hasn't just "sold" her in her opinion. ''Japan:'' Japan used Micronesia in WW2 as base. It was ok for her, because he hasn't forced her. After Micronesia was attacked while the island hopping , he felt guilty. Linda meant, it wasn't his fault and it was her own fault, because she was the one who hadn't said anything against using her as base. Japan fighted as long as possible and in the end he had to capitulate. He still felt guilty and excused himself repeatedly. Micronesia was just happy, that Japan tried to fight as long as possible and didn't left her as fast as possible. She also said it would be ok and it's her destiny. Both are relatively neutreal to each other and respect each other. In the present, he sometimes argues with China about clothes for Micronesia. While Japan likes "Nyan Cat", China wants "Hello Kitty" for her. '''China: He rarely helps Micronesia with fishing. In the present, he sometimes argues with Japan about clothes for Micronesia. While Japan likes "Nyan Cat", China wants "Hello Kitty" for her. Trivia -She has a "Dissociative identity disorder", since America attacked her (while she was under the control of the Axis Powers, espacially under Japans control) in the Pacific War with his special strategy island hopping (Leapfrogging). - She has a crush on her discoverer Portugal. - The thickest humans of the world live statistically in Micronesia. Over 75% of the Micronesian natives have Obesity. - The 3. November in 1986: independence day (independence of America) '- Every personality represents a state:' Her personality "Rena Di Runlt" represents "Chuuk". Her personality "Renai Dunltr" represents "Kosrea". Her personality "Diane Rluntr" represents "Pohnpei". Her personality "Raindl Unter"represents "Yap". ("unter" is German and means under, but the name haven't anything to do with the position of Yap.) - "Linda Turner" represents all together (Federated States of Micronesia). - The name of every state is an anagram of "Linda Turner". - A bigger part of Micronesia is Australian Capital Territory. That means, that the national flower maybe the Royal Bluebell (Wahlbergia gloriosa) is. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asia